Wacky Wendnesday
by phinbellamusic101
Summary: What will happen when Doofensmirtz and Phineas switch bodies? Will Perry's secret be discovered? Will Doof take over the Tri-State area? Includes phinbella. rated T cuz' im AWESOME!


**WACKY WEDNESDAY **

**CHAPTER 1, part one**

Watcha doin?

**ISABELLA: Hey!**

**ME: This is phinbellamusic101, and this is my first story EVER! My stories will be mostly Phineas and Ferb, so if you're hoping for something else, tough fudge.**

**PHINEAS: What is up with your name? Phinbella? Who or what is that?**

**ME: you'll learn soon Phineas, you'll learn. *patting him on the head***

**PHINEAS: O-kay…**

**ISABELLA: Phinbella? Is that what I think it is?**

**ME: I can't say with mister oblivious here in the room.**

**PHINEAS: Huh? What is Phinbella?**

**ME: Okay, on with the story!**

**ISABELLA: Nice way to get out of a tough situation.**

**PHINEAS: What is Phinbella? **

**ME: Your not gonna know until later.**

**PHINEAS: But I wanna know now!**

**ME: Tough fudge. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, there would be a lot more Phinbella.**

**ISABELLA: SOMEBODY LET THIS GIRL OWN THE SHOW!**

**PHINEAS: What?**

**ME: Shouldn't he at least know what that means?**

**ISABELLA: No, he's Phineas. Tough fudge. **

**ME ANS PHINEAS: Hey!**

**A/N *chatter* is Perry's noise.**

It all started out the same. Phineas beating the alarm clock, eating breakfast with grumpy Candace, and thinking today was going to be the best day ever. Now, Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard lying under their big oak tree.

*chatter*

"You know Ferb," Phineas started, "I wonder what it would be like to be Perry," Ferb raised an eyebrow. "You know, see in the eyes of a platypus; and find out where he goes off to everyday." Phineas shot up, "Ferb! That's it! I know what were gonna do today!" The duo immediately started to call Tri-State Plank and Board and Totally Tools, to get supplies. "Hey, where's Perry?"

**A/N: I know they didn't need wood for this project, but these were the only places that were mentioned in the episodes. So what if he doesn't have the right supplies. Tough fudge**

**Do-be-de-de-da ba-da-ba-ba-ba**

Then, a familiar raven haired girl with a pink bow walked in. "Hi Phineas!" she exclaimed, "Watcha doin?"

"Oh, hi Isabella! Ferb and I were finishing the blueprints for a mind switching machine." Phineas said, handing her the blueprints.

She unrolled the papers and looked them over. "Neat! How can I help?"

"Why don't you try to find Perry? We were going to switch brains with him first, like Candace did a few summers ago."

"Okay! See you later!"Isabella exclaimed.

"Bye Isabella!" Phineas replied.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh hi Candace, Ferb and I were just making a brain switching machine. Wanna help?" Phineas said.

"I'm gonna tell mom, and when she finds out about this, you are going down!" Candace replied.

"Okay then. See you later."

**Perry P.O.V.**

**A/N this takes place after Phineas said "hey where's Perry?"**

I crawl into the kitchen and look around. When I confirm that no one is in the room, I get up and put on my fedora. Then, I walk over to the oven and climb in. I wipe some sweat from my brow.

"_Is it hot in here or is it just me?" _I think to myself.

_DING! _ Suddenly, a trap door opened and I fell into my big red chair. I look around and find out that there is an apple in my mouth and a chicken on my head. I, in annoyance, spit out the apple and take off the chicken.

_ "Linda must've been cooking dinner early today." _I thought

"Carl! Deactivate the oven entrance and get him a cold washcloth!" I heard Major Monogram say.

"Right away sir!"Carl replied from off screen. I heard a few buttons and then a cloth came out of a hatch in my chair.

"Good morning Agent P. Sorry for the inconvenience, I asked Carl, to disable that entrance when he was watching TV last month. Now I know not to ask Carl anything when he is watching _Dancing with the Stars._" Monogram said as I wiped my brow with the towel, folded it, and put it in my hat.

"I still can't believe the judges put Zendaya in second place! She should've won! She was so much better than the other dancers!" I heard Carl yell, this time popping up on the screen.

"Be quiet Carl! Speaking of TV, Doof has been watching TV all week. Today he ordered 24 sheets of sheet metal, 78 screws, and a bunch of chemicals that I can't pronounce. Whatever he's up to, put a stop to it!" Monogram said. But before I could leave he stopped me.

_"What else is there to say, Doof's in china?" _I thought sarcastically

"One more thing" Monogram started, "your cars, weapons, and other agent devices, are not working now. You will have to find another way to Doof's place. Monogram out."

I saluted and started walking away, when I stopped dead in my tracks "_did I just hear what I think I did? I couldn't have just heard that none of my gadgets will work. But I did. I could walk to Doof's place." _I checked the coordinates._ "How could it be that far? The only other way is- oh no. Just because I'm semi-aquatic doesn't mean I have to do _that. _I could_….." I rambled on for a few minutes in my head before I came to a conclusion. "_But I gotta, because Doof's place is six miles from here." _I realize that I was standing there for five minutes, so I shake my head and start walking to the agency bathroom. "_This is gonna be gross." _I think. When I get to the bathroom, I hold my breath, and get into the toilet. And flush.

**NO P.O.V.**

*DOOFENSMIRTZ WATCHING HIS TELEVSION!*

Suddenly, the bathroom door of Doofensmirtz Evil INC. knocked down, and out came a soaking wet platypus in a fedora.

**A/N if you didn't figure out what Perry did to get to Doof's place, you need to get your brain checked.**

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Oh come on! I had a trap for you and everything!" Doof motioned over to the front door, where there was a complicated set of traps, complete with ropes, lasers, and a shark tank. "Oh, you totally ruined it! Luckily, I have this BACKUP TRAP!" he hit a red button on the wall, which encased Perry in a giant brain.

*chatter*

"I know Perry the Platypus. What is up with the giant brain? Well that brings us to BACKSTORY TIME! You see Perry the Platypus, all week I have been watching _Switched at Birth. _Watching that has got me thinking: what if someone could switch brains? So, I have created this: BEHOLD THE BRAIN-SWAP-INATOR! With this machine I will switch bodies with my brother, and take over the entire, TRI-STATE AREA!

"Hey Ferb! I think it's done!" Phineas started, "Now all we have to do is wait for Isabella to come with Perry and-"Suddenly, the gate swung open and a panting Isabella walked in, dropped Perry, and fell to the ground. Her dress was ripped, her hair was in her face, and her bow was missing.

"Hi-*gasp*phin-*gasp*eas-*gasp*wat-*gasp*cha-*gasp *do-*gasp*in" she struggled to say.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED ISABELLA?!" Phineas yelled.

Isabella replied with only one word_: "Doofensmirtz."_

**DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**ME: I love cliffhangers! **

**ISABELLA: maybe you shouldn't own us.**

**ME: awwe**

**ISABELLA: Where's the Phinbella?**

**ME: it'll be there soon. Don't worry.**

**PHINEAS: What's Phinbella? **

**ME: umm… **

**PHINEAS: Go on…**

**ME: that is all the time we have folks! What did Doof do to Isabella? Will Candace bust Phineas and Ferb? Will Doof take over the Tri-State area? Will Perry's secret be revealed? Find out next time on Wacky Wednesday!**

**PHINEAS: OH, COME ON!**

**ISABELLA: Wait, what is Perry's secret?**

**ME: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Switched at Birth, or Dancing with the Stars. Bye!**

**Phineas and Isabella: Wait!**


End file.
